


The Missing Link

by overworkedunderwhelmed



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: A Reveal of a Different Sort, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Season 3 finale spoilers, introspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-25 20:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21362377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overworkedunderwhelmed/pseuds/overworkedunderwhelmed
Summary: As Hawkmoth has upped the stakes, a determined Marinette turns to the Kwamis as the new Guardian of the Miracle box to expand on her knowledge. She has always diligently planned and re-planned to account for every possible angle to ensure that she and her partner emerged safe, battle after battle.But with new responsibilities come new challenges, and Marinette was suddenly finding out there were some things she couldn’t anticipate.And sometimes, the very thing that ties partners together is the same thing that can tear them apart.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 13
Kudos: 132





	The Missing Link

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Kellarhi for beta reading.
> 
> Last warning on the Season 3 Finale Spoilers!

“He did _what_?!?” Marinette blinked, jolting up out of the lounging position she’d been in while mulling over the possibilities; the leather wrist band jangled as it slid down her arm with the sudden shift in posture.

Across the room, a tiny red nub of a hand smacked against a giant red forehead.

Being the Guardian promised far more challenges than even she’d expected.

Too many avenues were now blocked. Too many potential problems were now certain.

Too many _friends_… were now at risk. Well, friends and rivals alike...

But _this? _This was one issue she’d hadn’t foreseen.

Shaking her head in utter disbelief she flopped wearily back against the chaise.

Wayzz blinked right back at her. “Exactly as I said. Master Fu would have me sense the potentials for holders. I am, after all, able to sense a number of factors...”

Lifting her hand in the air, she waved it frantically. “Past that a bit.”

“Most have to have an aptitude for battle, an air of kindness, unfailing self-sacrifice…”

“I know! I know all that.” Marinette wheezed, breathless as she scrubbed her hands over her face. “That much I had expected.”

Tikki rolled her eyes. “She means the soulmates bit, Wayzz.”

The tiny turtle Kwami peered back and forth between fellow Kwami and the new guardian. “Well… I should have thought that bit was obvious…”

Marinette just gaped, struggling to right herself again.

“Of course, not all of the holders need necessarily be soul mates, although there is an added incentive to having a trusted ally in a larger scale skirmish. But the spokes at the center of the wheel of holders—the Ladybug and Chat Miraculous—have traditionally always been a soul-bonded pair.”

Marinette grabbed the pillow beside her, muffling a not-so-silent scream into the silken fabric. “Is Chat really my…?”

Wayzz beamed. “Of course. I perceived the optimal potential myself. But that bond was only certain, only _truly _in motion once you’d passed Master Fu’s test with flying colors.” The green Kwami chuckled. “And macarons, if I recall correctly.”

Tikki snorted at that. 

Marinette stared at them both in disbelief, her voice rising a half octave. “And no one could think to mention this before?”

Tikki massaged her temples. “I was pretty sure you wouldn’t want to hear it.”

Wayzz’s tiny brows furrowed. “Did you not think it was strange how quickly both you and Chat Noir were able to sort of communicate without words during battle, though you had been mere strangers a short while before?”

“I thought it was just part of the transformations and the instincts!” She moaned, slamming her eyes shut.

Not wanting to see...

“Or, when Chat Noir instinctively knows when you are in jeopardy and throws himself into harm’s way to keep you safe?”

“Isn’t he just _reckless_?” 

“How often has anyone _else _thrown themselves in the path of a hit headed for you—despite being quite a distance away?”

Marinette’s mental gears whirred, trying to puzzle out how well anyone else fit that bill.

“Tikki and Plagg can do a lot, yes.” Wayzz confirmed, hovering beside Marinette’s head as he glanced down in concern. “Far more than the others and I. But without that trust? Without the blind faith? Without that bond? In truth, Paris would have been lost long ago.”

Flitting down, Tikki tugged the quilt away from Marinette’s eyes. “And you and I both know that you don’t mind his silly jokes as much as you sometimes pretend.” The Kwami smiled. “At least when he has enough sense to keep them out of battle.”

“And he can be properly romantic…” Tikki reminded her with a smug expression. “Don’t think I don’t know where you’ve got the rose stashed away…”

“Not that soulmates necessarily need be romantic partners.” Wayzz conceded, diplomatically. “But it has given a certain edge in battles, historically…”

Panic flooded in like the tide, waves churning in her belly as she paced the floor. Desperate to soothe the growing storm of fear and worry.

“But… he… we’re both seeing other people.” A frustrated hiss of a whisper crossed Marinette’s lips. “Romance isn’t even possible now… not even if I’d wanted it to be...” 

Tikki smiled softly. “Ah… but would you ever want it to be?”

Marinette nibbled anxiously at the inside of her cheeks, uncertainty darkening her eyes. She was endlessly fond of her partner and wouldn’t trade him for anyone else in the world.

But that didn’t change the fact that he could be a little annoying. That only came of knowing him so well… though of course she didn’t know him entirely.

But she knew all of his flaws. And he knew all of hers.

And yet, he’d liked her anyways.

Her head fell into her hand. “I don’t know…”

“Chat Noir wasn’t wrong to hope, Marinette.” Tikki assured, patting her cheek affectionately. “But patience isn’t exactly a virtue Plagg tends to instill in his holders. When—and if—you are ever ready, you absolutely deserve to go into that with clear eyes and an open and generous heart. I know that I cannot promise you much, but I tell you that from what I know from watching you both that neither of you would be disappointed.”

“Not that it is a question that must be answered today. Relationships come and relationships go.” Wayzz countered. “But a Miraculous partnership can be forever…”

Wayzz grew quiet… “At least, nearly so…”

Tikki cuddled up to Wayzz. “For now, Let’s pool our resources. You know you can depend on Chat Noir… but otherwise, we’ll need to rebuild the team, so the others can be safe.”

Fiercely, Marinette nodded. She would protect them all.

She _had _to. 

Her partner was counting on her, but he could never know about all this. He was happy now… with someone else. 

Just as she had Luka…

Marinette, frowned, brushing her fingers thoughtful over the Miraculous case. 

Maybe she couldn’t love Chat Noir as he had loved her. Maybe not yet; maybe not ever.

But that didn’t mean she didn’t love him in her own way.

Marinette sat back down beside the box on a more pointed mission. She’d just have to plan more carefully for them both.

She’d just have to wield her affection like a shield against whatever new threats Hawkmoth and Mayura were bound to send their way.

And hope that it would all be enough.

**Author's Note:**

> I try to drabble...and it never works out that way.
> 
> I have too many words and too many feels...


End file.
